pixelloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Projects
Project Novae The biggest project thus far, writing a whole new original game, is called Project Novae. It has its own Discord server, and is its own little corner of the world aside from the main server. The project is currently closed to new members. *Wiki Page *Development Blog *Twitter *Tumblr Other Discord Server Projects These are all of the other smaller projects that the community is working on right now. Work is mostly coordinated on the server, but other resources can be accessed through pins there, or links here. SM63 Mods One of our resident programmers, Jhynjhiruu (usually just goes by Jynji) has lead efforts to generate mods and hacks for SM63 to fix some of the many glitches, or create opportunities for adding new content and abilities. It is centered around a GitHub, and allows you to make levels that reference the files on the GitHub server to create different effects. For more info, contact Jynji or ask one of the guys in #tech_stuff on the main server. *Github Main *Assembler Level Code Generator SM63 Remake Shad, Jynji, and Doram have also put in some work on exploring and documenting SM63's ActionScript code in an effort to understand it enough to create a remake. the project is still young with not a lot accomplished, but interest is high. For more info, ask one of the guys in #sm63-dev on the Main server. Super Mario 127 Intended as a sequel to SM63, this project is currently lead by Maker, who has made his own Discord server for it, and is otherwise posting information in #fan-dev on the Main server. SM63 LD Remake On 12/27/2019, jaschutte released a new level designer for SM63. This is a standalone designer and is not available as a Flash swf file. This level designer fixes most of the problems the old designer had and adds new features like a fill tool, and an automatic tile tool. There's no tutorial on how to use every new feature yet but there is work being done on it. There's also a hub planned for the ld so you don't have to worry about manually updating the ld and the hub will take care of that for you. Major thanks to Jynji for helping playtest the editor last minute (..and catching a lot of bugs) but also for making the layering mod! Happen to find any nasty bugs or do you have an epic feature which will help improve the ld? Post it in the Trello! I'll try my best to add it / fix it. The current version of the level designer is available on github. The version is 0.7 beta (32 bit windows). *Latest Download: Zip File Level Portals With the main Runouw.com website and database down, the old portal is quite broken for the foreseeable future. In the mean time, we are taking submissions for new levels on Discord in #sm63 and in #last_legacy on the main server. Please host level codes at HasteBin, or any other service if site is down. We recommend making a Neocities site for all your code hosting needs. (We have recommended PasteBin in the past, but recent events have shown the service to be becoming unreliable, and we recommend other options now.) Contests (LDCs) Occasional Level Designer Contests (LDCs) are held, and will be announced in #ld_general and in #announcements on the main server. There will also generally be a #contests channel created. Rules and submission dates vary each time. category:Projects